Jessie (Animal Farm)
Jessie is the main protagonist and narrator of the 1999 TV movie Animal Farm, the remake of the 1954 animated film of the same name. She is a young border collie whose life has turned into a nightmare after she and the other farm animals have banished their tyrant owners and then the pigs take their place to transform the farm into a more horrible place. She voiced by Julia Ormond. Personality Jessie has a big heart that does not accept injustice and refuses to let one of her friends be victimized by Mr. Jones. She also seems to have really very little strength of character, as when Napoleon refused to let her see his children or that Squealer was ordered to return to work instead of taking care of boxing, she not only did not stand up but it is quickly submitted to their decision without protest. She also realized that the pigs were destroying the farm before everyone else but acted far too late. After the death of Napoleon and Squealer, Jessie seems to have regained some of her lost hope and it was also promised that the mistakes of the past will never happen again. History The film opens with a thunderstorm falling on the ruins of what was once "Animal Farm". Jessie begins to recount how the vile dreams of Napoleon poisoned them all. She then appears physically, aged and almost blind with other desperate animals walking in the woods. Jessie then admits that despite everything, she can still remember how it all started. Many years before, when the farm was still called "Manor Farm", Jessie was first seen greeted Molly, the mare and informed that there will be a meeting in the barn this evening. When his owner, the boisterous and contemptuous Mr. Jones, is about to hit Boxer for having done his job, Jessie jumps on the man who falls and is knocked out. A raven who has seen it all, scolds Jessie for attacking a human only so that the female dog would reply that no human should hurt an animal. In the barn, Jessie and all the farm animals listen to the Old Major, who tells that humans have always made them suffer and exploded without ever giving them anything in return, thus spanking them their enemy. The old pig then declares that to stop all this unjust suffering, it was necessary to get rid of man and thus they will be free, then the animals begin to sing all in heart a song of revolution. Mr. Jones hears the animals making noise and goes outside with his guns to silence them, but he stumbles into the mud and accidentally shoots. The ball passes through the walls of the barn, causing panic in the animals who all leave the barn at full speed. Moments later, Jessie returns inside and discovers with horror that Old Major was hit by the bullet, then watched as her friend collapsed in excruciating pain before dying. After mourning their fallen friends, the animals decide it's time to start the revolution. A little later, Jessie approaches the slaughterhouse, including the employee who gives her a piece of meat but she realizes that it is a piece of Old Major and leaves. At night, the animals break into the pantry and do not lose an instant to stuff themselves. Mr. Jones and his friends hear the mayhem and go to see the cause, gun in hand, but the animals come out suddenly, overthrow and disarm the humans who fleeing the farm by car. The next day, Jessie goes to see Snowball who is developing his intelligence further, to warn him that the cows are in pain because they need to be milked. A little later, she helps Snowball change the name of the farm by holding the ladder while he rewrites the sign, then the dog and the pig show their friends their work. Jessie suddenly receives a slight pain and says that it is her hour, Boxer then asks her if she is dying but she reassures him by revealing that she is pregnant and that her young are about to arrive. After reassuring Boxer about her health, she gives birth to her puppies. The animals thus work hand in hand to build a better life under the wise advice of Snowball, while Napoleon has very different plans. One evening, Jessie returns to see her puppies but finds only Napoleon and Squealer in her quarters and demands to see her children. Napoleon refuses but Jessie persists until Squealer does not convince her psychologically that she would only hinder the future of puppies if she does not let Napoleon educate them. Saddened by their indifference to her maternal distress, Jessie leaves and crosses Boxer outside with whom she speaks about the situation as well as her growing loss of confidence towards the pigs which begins to endocrine the animals one by one despite that Boxer continues to have absurdly confidence in Napoleon. Jessie's foreboding towards Napoleon proved to be correct when the black pig used Jessie's puppies now fully grown and under his control to banish Snowball from the farm and take power. The tyrannical reign of Napoleon pushes animals to fatigue and hunger. Another evening, Jessie notices light coming from the house, which pushes her to go and look out the window and find out how Napoleon and Squealer behaves like humans while enjoying the house. She is quickly spotted by guard dogs and her children who begin to approach him hostilely as he does not recognize her as their mothers. Squealer arrives and orders the dogs to leave, then questions Jessie about what she saw, but the female dog denies having seen anything before the pig orders her to return to the barn. The next day, Napoleon announced his decree of treaty with humans, something that Old Major would never have approved. Jessie then looks in horror at the skull of Old Major exposed on the barn to cause fear among the animals. Later, Jesse tries to expose the pigs for having broken the command prohibiting the animals to live in the house but Squealer who spied on her shows up and succeeded in once again deceiving the animals by making them believe that like pigs are the farm brains they need a quiet place and they don't violate the commandments, even if Jessie is not fooled. The nightmare grows even more when Mr Jones and his wife blow up the animal-built watchtower after the revolution and Napoleon makes it appear that Snowball is responsible for forcing the animals to work even harder even if they are not enough to feed or rest. After Boxer is constantly overworked and has become seriously weakened, Jessie tries to take care of him as best as she can but the vile Squealer makes believe that he sends Boxer to a hospital so that he is treated and orders to Jessie returned to work. Jessie wants to stay with her friend but an indifferent Squealer grunts as a warning and Jessie leaves. When Boxer gets into the truck supposedly taken to the hospital, Jessie learns too late that Boxer is going to be taken to a glue factory where he will be killed. Jessie pursues the truck but it is too late and watches helplessly Boxer being taken to his death. After the loss of his best friend and convinced by the donkey, Jessie chose to leave the farm forever with everyone she could save. When night falls, Jessie looks out the window again and sees Napoleon chatting with other farmers and she realizes that they are no longer so disputed. Jessie then looks with the donkey and the goat at the latest law written by the pigs "Animals are equals but some animals are more equals than others" which definitively shows the selfishness and cruelty of pigs. Jessie then takes the last animals out watching Napoleon's endocrine propagating film out of the barn and flees into the forest. Many seasons pass and the event arrives where the film started, Jessie and the other animals return to the animal farm and discover that the tyrannical empire of Napoleon collapsed, leading to the death of the tyrant and his supporters and that the farm does not is more than a ruin. Walking on what was once her home, Jessie finds one of her children who recognizes her as her mother. The nightmare finally ended, Jessie had other puppies and the farm gets new human owners, and in her last narration, she promises the errors that Jones or Napoleon will never be repeated, that they will rebuild the farm and that in the end they are finally free. Gallery Jessie1.jpg Jessie2.jpg|''No human should ever hurt an animal'' Jessie3.jpg Jessie4.jpg Jessie5.jpg Jessie6.jpg|Jessie tries to convince her friends of the pig trickery. Jessie7.jpg Jessie8.jpg|After the loss of Boxer, Jessie realizes that it is time to leave the farm. Jessie9.jpg Jessie10.jpg|Jessie sees the new owners arrived. Trivia *Jessie does not appear in the animated film or in the book. She is probably based on the dog that helped the animals hunt Mr. Jones from the farm but it was fatal and Napoleon took the opportunity to recover his puppies now orphans to make his army. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Betrayed Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Strong-Willed